<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let It Snow by littleredwing89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899531">Let It Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredwing89/pseuds/littleredwing89'>littleredwing89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredwing89/pseuds/littleredwing89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jay…come on, this one…really? It’s not even a real Christmas film…”, Y/N looked at him in disbelief, popping a pink marshmallow into her mouth. “What do you mean!? Die Hard is totally a Christmas film!”, Jason defended hotly. “Jay...”, she laughed, rolling her eyes. “Is it!! I won’t hear otherwise”, he pouted, snuggling further into the blanket they shared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let It Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>LET IT SNOW</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Jason Todd x Reader</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Warnings – Extreme Christmas Fluff  </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>***</p><p>Y/N watched as Jason carried down the Christmas decorations from the loft, grumbling to himself as he inhaled the musky dust which unsettled as he rustled around. As he brought down the last box, she clapped happily and planted a kiss on his cheek, “Thanks babe!”.</p><p>He perked up at the kiss and grinned cheekily, “Anything for you princess, now shall I put that Christmas playlist on whilst we decorate?”.</p><p>“You read my mind!”, her face was beaming with joy. Christmas really was the best time of the year.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, the weather outside is frightful,<br/>
But the fire is so delightful,<br/>
And since we've no place to go,<br/>
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!”</em>
</p><p>Jason wrapped the rainbow, sparkling neon fairy lights around the Christmas tree, pulling back with a frown on his face. He fiddled with the lights again, making sure they were even. The whole tree had to be covered. Jason took a step back and folded his arms across his snowman Christmas jumper, “Perfect!”.</p><p>“It looks perfect Jay”, Y/N wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her face into his broad back. She smiled to herself, pressing a kiss to his back through the fabric.</p><p>“It just needs one more thing”, Jason turned around and settled his hands on her waist, kissing her nose playfully.</p><p>She scrunched her nose at the feeling and raised an eyebrow in question, “And what’s that?”.</p><p>“The star on top”.</p><p>Jason grabbed the star decoration from the last box on the floor, handing it to Y/N. It was a beautiful, sparkly silver. Covered in glitter.</p><p>“Jay…that’s your job, you know I’m too short”, she giggled and held the star out to him to take.</p><p>Instead of taking the star, Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up high. She squealed in surprise and began to laugh, “Jay!!!”.</p><p>He chuckled himself and held her tightly, carrying her to the tree, “Now you’re tall enough, put the star on…before I put the angel on top instead”, Jason winked at that, giving her a cheesy smile.</p><p>***</p><p>After finishing the decorations, both Y/N and Jason curled up on the sofa, a mug of hot chocolate steaming in front of them. Copious quantities of marshmallows piled on top of the liquid. All the fairy lights glowed in the living room as they settled to start watching a Christmas film.</p><p>“Jay…come on, this one…really? It’s not even a real Christmas film…”, Y/N looked at him in disbelief, popping a pink marshmallow into her mouth.</p><p>“What do you mean!? Die Hard is totally a Christmas film!”, Jason defended hotly. </p><p>“Jay...”, she laughed, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Is it!! I won’t hear otherwise”, he pouted, snuggling further into the blanket they shared. </p><p>There was a moment of silence before he sighed, looking sideways at Y/N.</p><p>“We will watch Home Alone next...ok?”</p><p>She gave him a big goofy smile, putting her mug on the coffee table, wrapping her arms around him, engulfed in both Jason and the blanket, “I love you”.</p><p>“I love you too princess”, the words were muffled as he pressed a soft, lingering kiss to the top of her hair, “Now shush, Bruce Willis is on the TV”.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>